An optical transceiver is a device that can covert convert optical signals into electrical signals and convert electrical signals into optical signals. Various standards in the telecommunication and data communication industries specify the rates of data transmissions. For example, the original Ethernet standard has a data rate of 10 Mega bit per second (Mbps). Fast Ethernet's data rate is 100 Mbps, and Gigabit Ethernet transmits and receives data at a rate of 1000 Mbps. Compliance with the standards is important for inter-operatability interoperability between different vendors for a wide range of commercial applications. Different industry standards such as the IEEE standard include requirements on the optical interface of an optical transceiver. Particularly, the average output power of an optical transceiver for the 100 Mbps Ethernet is between −20 and −15 dBm, while that for the 1000 Mbps Ethernet is between −10 and 4 dBm. Similarly, the required average input power for 100 Mbps Ethernet is from −30 dBm to −15 dBm while that for 1000 Mbps Ethernet is from −17 dBm to −3 dBm. The currently commercially available optical transceivers interface include only fixed data rate under a fixed optical specification. There is therefore a need for networks operating at different data rates to properly communicate with each other. There is also a need for networks to upgrade to higher data rates without excessive costs and time.